


Take them on, on your own

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: Musical Shenanigans [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Conversations, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, because if i see a chance of writing a freckled kuroo i take it, i'm sure everyone in the world by now knows i have a thing for tattoos and piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Kuroo Tetsurou, a 34 year-old manager, working in a textile company. He's your regular company worker, who's more than just unhappy about his work environment, counts his days for his contract to end. One day, lost in rage and desperation, he barges in a shop that ends up pushing him out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to gift this fic to lovely [Nyunyi](http://themightynyunyi.tumblr.com/), because she has such amazing KuroLev fanart! 
> 
> This is, again, a part of the Musical Shenanigans series, though the song is mostly related to the last chapter, so I'll add it when I complete the fic.

"Aaaarrgghhhh!!!

I'VE

HAD

ENOOUUGHHHH!!"

 

The loud slam-opening of the door and amazing shout surely made each and everyone turn their heads towards him. With the impact, door swayed like a swinging saloon door from the old western movies. Putting the customers' and residents' state of shock at the boisterous entrance aside, what's strange was the sight of the panting middle-aged man at the door had no sign of being embarrassed by the show he just put. 

Enter Kuroo Tetsurou, a 34 year-old manager, working in a textile company.  Has a small and extremely ordinary apartment that's 25 minutes away from work. He goes to work on his bicycle if he feels like it and the weather is warm, otherwise subway is his savior since he cannot seem to save up enough to get a car. His hobbies consists of occasional runs around the block or small excursions on his bike, seldom get-togethers for coffee with acquaintances from work, since everyone is married except him (not like he fancies them so much, either). However, he has another hobby that he normally doesn't talk to people about because he's 100% sure about the looks and comments he'll get, starting with "But a man of your age...". He finds answering these questions troublesome, trying not to sound annoyed is hard and it's in Kuroo's best interest to let these matters drop. Yes, _'for a man his age'_ , he enjoys doing puzzles and origami. Spending time alone at home has become a habit for Kuroo for several reasons we'll discuss further along the story, however, opening up one of his favorite bands to play in the background and completing one of the puzzles he started or searching for a new origami model to work on is his definition of _spending quality time_. To understand how he ended up slamming open the door of a tattoo parlor, screaming with rage and tired like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, we need to rewind back a little.

 ∗ ∗

Kuroo had a fulfilling university life. Had close friends and spent both fun and productive time playing volleyball. Unfortunately, like 9 university relationships out of 10, everyone kind of grew apart after graduation and Kuroo having to change cities undeniably made it worse. Now, apart from phone talks, sharing funny memes over Line or their monthly volleyball gatherings, Kuroo has his colleges to spend time with, which he's not too happy about since every conversation eventually falls on how convenient married life is or how great their significant others are, how Kuroo has to hurry and find someone before he ruts, furthering into pseudo-scientific facts on the decrease of semen quality as age grows. Kuroo feels out of place and doesn't want to force himself like he enjoys, keeping these meetings in the minimum, not severing the ties completely either. When he doesn't have someone he can call a _friend,_  it also becomes hard to meet new people it seems; or at least, Kuroo fails graciously. He doesn't even dare to dream about the possibility of finding a boyfriend.

Work environment is no better. According to his contract, he needs to spend one last year in this shit-hole (if he were to quit early, he had to pay quite the amount of fine to company), then he's free to enter yet another suffering pit. No matter how they sugarcoat it, every company is more or less the same in terms of working conditions. If he is to undergo such pain, he can at least sell himself to the company who bids the most.

Kuroo looks at his watch, he could really use a small break right now, before lunch. He grabs his coffee mug and cotton tobacco case, heads out to his little smoking hideout -which is an emergency exit- but he prefers the jumbled noise of the street rather than the garbage his coworkers spew out at company's smoking room. He rolls himself a cigarette, proud of how good he become at doing this, lights it with his Zippo and continues losing himself in his thoughts. All these company shit could be blamed on capitalism and he could just brush it off if the people -especially his boss- were agreeable human beings. But NO, a hell-hole is only possible if there are evil incarnates roaming around and spoiling everything in sight. 

Here he is, another day and a new aspect of his life he questions. He finds it astounding how numb and ignorant he can get during work. The worst part about it is that, at the beginning, one thinks it's easy to keep work and private lives separately. 

" _I came to understand how naive that thinking is..._ " Kuroo exhales, as the smoke escaping his lips gets caught in the turbulent and vanishes.

Just like a tooth starting to decay and taking over it wholly, this 'paralyzing feeling' slowly and steadily takes over the body and mind, leaving the person immobile and numb. Looking on the bright side, however, this state of mind seems to make enduring work easier. 

" _No matter how you look at it, it's fucked up._ " He puts the cigarette off and throws it into the bin, hazily going back to his desk. 

"Kuroo-san?" His boss' secretary is waiting for him.

" _Oh crap, just what I needed._ " The sigh escapes him before he could try to hide it. 

"Yes, Nakajima-san?"

"The boss wants to see you about the new client we will be taking."

"What?! I've never heard anything about it!" The boss lost his mind for good this time or he really wants his employees dead. 

"You have to talk it out with the boss himself." Secretary brushes off Kuroo's confusion with a blank face and adds. "He will be available in 15 minutes."

∗ ∗

Things go totally downhill after the meeting. Kuroo is not even amazed at how his boss can level his abusive attitude up. It's been a week since he announced they had a new client and Kuroo was in charge of them. Kuroo tried to explain in the simplest words and facts how it was not possible with their current situation for the umpteenth time, all he got in return was a mouthful of swears and the same old " _Quit if you don't like it_." shit, fully aware that he can't, accompanied by a nauseating smirk. He seriously lost the track of time and spent his -almost- entire week at the office thanks to the inhumane amount of workload. He started avoiding looking at mirrors at the toilet or the elevator because if he were to meet his own eyes, he would most surely break down at that instant.

And now, sitting at the station and waiting for the next train that will take him to another company to hand in some papers, Kuroo is dazed, staring at nothing in front, feels his fingers itching. His gaze slowly slides down at his right hand, only to realize his cigarette has been burning for a while and has reached his fingers. Yet, his brain cannot catch up with the sizzling sensation burning his index and middle fingers...

"Argh! Fuck..." 

He's finally able to step out of his daydream and shake away the cigarette bud, earning himself a couple of despising looks. He throws the bud at the bin and the train arrives at the station. Slumping at the seat, Kuroo looks at his throbbing fingers.

" _This shit is really unhealthy, I should quit. I wish they would allow chewing gums at the office._ " 

He takes out a box of band aids he's always carrying, a practical habit he gained when he was playing volleyball. Taking care of other players was his duty as a captain but more than that, he was really affectionate towards his teammates, a bond gained through mutual hard work and training, surely cannot replace any other way of relating. That's why he still seeks those days, misses them a great deal and fails to befriend people out of nowhere. 

He cursed internally when he heard he was being sent out to hand these papers himself because obviously you don't send a manager out to deliver papers to another company. There were some issues to be discussed but you could do those over the phone. Nevertheless, now Kuroo feels happy he agreed, the weather is amazing and the scenery helps to ease his fatigue, getting out of the office was the exact thing he needed. 

At least, until he reaches his destination for another quarrel because of a stupid, yet huge mistake his boss made. Of course Kuroo warned and corrected him as many times as it took and thought finally they had an agreement on the topic but that asshole went and printed out the contract with his own data. An hour long phone talk later and his own boss blaming Kuroo for the mistake, it is up to him to correct the data once again. Thankfully, he has his own laptop with him, a habit gained through blood, sweat and tears, so it doesn't take too long to go over it all. He unwillingly apologizes for the mistake and leaves the place without looking back. He normally had to turn back to the office since the meeting should have taken half an hour at most but after spending 3 hours in vein, he shouts "Fuck that shit, I'm going home!" out loud, throws his middle fingers at the sky hoping they will reach his boss and furiously stomps down the road. 

He finds himself weighing his options of taking a loan from some bank and paying the fee required to break his contract, though that doesn't put him in any advantage. 

" _A loan only means I'll be starving to death I don't know for how long. I still need to set some money aside for my parents, also. How many months there is left again? If we're in..._ " He murmurs as he walks down the road without noticing his surroundings. He is pulled into the real world when a stranger smashes him and continues without even apologizing. His briefcase falls on the pavement, some of his belongings spreading over. Crouching and lazily stuffing everything back in, a flickering neon banner ahead catches Kuroo's attention. He doesn't care anymore what kind of looks he's getting, he's just cussing anything and everything comes to mind aloud and when he reaches the shop, he slams open the door of the tattoo parlor with defeat.

"Aaaarrgghhhh!!! I'VE HAD ENOOUUGHHHH!!"

He pants as he takes his time to glance over the customers who are looking back at him in awe, he hears a light clicking sound in between (" _Did someone just take a photo?_ "). With sweat rolling down on his forehead, he ignores the rest and sits at one of the leather couches reserved for customers, starts to shake his leg restlessly. 

It takes a couple of seconds for the impact of his entrance to die down and someone approaches him with a rather cold expression; a guy that looks in his early 20's, with raven black hair and navy eyes. He has a loose fitting black singlet and a grey cardigan on top, paired with baggy, khaki colored cargo pants and black, suede sneakers. 

"'ello, I'm Kags. How can I help you?" 

"You're scaring him Kageyama, be more polite." 

A sound, almost murmuring, comes across the shop from a little ball curled up on another chair. Though, he doesn't even meet Kuroo's eye, apparently there's something important going on on his PSP. 

"I'm being polite, aren't I." The boy in front huffs in irritation.

"Not only the words, be more polite with your face too." The other boy comments, which Kuroo cannot help but agree. In the mean time, the raven boy drags a chair across Kuroo, taking out a little notepad from his side pocket. 

"Nevermind him." He rolls his eyes as he sits and crosses his legs. "What did you wanted to get done? Tattoos or piercings?"

" _Well, I've never thought about it before entering. Cross that, never considered getting done something like this my entire life._ " 

Without a doubt, this is so lame and something Kuroo won't ever admit out loud. So he answers in false confidence and blurts the first thing comes to his mind.

"Uuuh, I want... it on my right arm and uuh... around my bicep, I mean. You know, one of those... a barbed wire tattoo and a couple of piercings."

" _Yes, I'm doing great._ " He thinks, yet actually, it is going far from great. He can see it on the boy's disgusted expression.

"I mean, first of all, are you serious with that tattoo design? And 'a couple of piercings' isn't really informative, you know."

It's not the best design, Kuroo admits but now that it came out of his mouth, he feels like he has to follow through. 

"Y-yeah, I'm sure. For the piercing... I want one on my brow and a couple on ears. Both on the left and right. Oh! But I'm working at a company and I have to take them out during the day. That's okay, right?"

" _Was it that strange to ask, that this Kageyama guy is looking at me like he just came in contact with an alien?_ " Kuroo questions.  

"Huuh? Of course not, they have to stay in their places at least for a month. Then, you can do whatever you want with them." 

"That won't do." Kuroo mumbles. "Then, maybe you can recommend me a place that won't be visible under a suit and won't hurt too much at the same time?" 

That was probably the last drop. 

"Oi oi, are you drunk or something??! Or maybe this is a stupid truth or dare game? Do you really think it's fun getting these done on a whim?" Kageyama squeezes the notebook in hand, trying to control his anger but failing. Kuroo has his fare share of bad manners at his work place and prepares to fight back, however Kageyama cuts him with a sigh.

"You know what? I'm sorry, I'm not a patient person, sorry for snapping at you." He turns at the boy with the PSP again.

"Hey Ken, when's Lev coming back?"

For the first time, the boy averts his gaze from the screen and raises a brow. 

"Mmm, anytime now? He's actually running a bit late." 

"Lev is the owner of this shop, _Medusa_. Please wait for him, he's better at this. In the mean time, what would you like to drink? On the house, as an apology."

At this point, Kuroo cannot tell if the guy is sincere or just going by the book of manners but he wouldn't say no to a good cup of coffee so he doesn't care.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a cup of coffee. No sugar and milk, thank you."

The boy slides the chair back in its place and while walking towards the back, he stops in front of who he called Ken and taps his PSP randomly as a joke. The smaller one snaps the other's hand playfully, then lightly grabs it by the fingertips and they exchange a word or two, which Kuroo cannot hear. Then, something miraculous happens; Kageyama, that concrete faced boy, smiles. Genuinely. 

" _Wow, what a sight._ " Kuroo thinks, even though it's been only 15 minutes he's been here, he can tell it's a rare sight because the smaller boy's face brightens up at the expression. 

Now that he has the time to calm down, he takes a good look at the shop. The entrance has a rather large waiting room, the walls are covered with pastel cyan blue wallpaper, with black leather sofas without armrest. In several frames, replicas of famous paintings are hanged together with works done in this shop. On his left, lies a corridor, which Kuroo assumes the actual studios are down there. At the beginning of the corridor, right across the entrance, there is a register and a couple of shelves, full of trophies. Kuroo never would've thought there'd be competitions about tattoos but it was less likely to just put a pie eating contest trophy there. He gets distracted by the bell ringing, indicating someone just entered the shop, right when he was enjoying a Kageyama with cheeks full of sweets, turning him into a chipmunk. 

An extremely tall man, almost 2 meters long, enters the parlor. He has black leggings going down till his ankles and black knee-length basketball shorts, a bright red varsity jacket and a backpack, complemented with a snapback worn backwards. He casually walks towards the register right after he enters the room. 

Kageyama is back with Kuroo's coffee. Noticing the tall man at the register, he greets him by exchanging a couple of words, then slowly nears Kuroo, leaving the coffee on a coaster by the end table. 

"That's Lev at the register." Kageyama breaks the silence. "He'll be seeing you in a minute." 

Kuroo watches Kageyama as he walks back towards the corridor when the tall one takes off his backpack and places behind the counter, followed by his jacket. Kuroo notices that Lev's shoulders are not his jacket's doing, he looked a little lanky at first but it's obvious that he has a toned body. He slowly turns and meets Kuroo's eyes, making him shudder at the intensity. 

Kuroo has only one word to describe Lev and that's 'lucky' because he is the perfect combination a person can get out of a Russian and a Japanese. With genetics, one ending up inheriting the short genes is equally possible as inheriting the black eyes or any of the unfortunate aspects of your parents. Yet, this guy is amazingly large, has silvery hair and dark green eyes that are slanted a tiny bit, yet his pupils are large and altogether, they fit his pale white skin perfectly. 

" _On a second thought, the guy's too aesthetically beautiful to be true, it's possible that maybe he's wearing contacts or dying his hair? Doesn't look that way, though._ " 

"Hello and welcome to my shop. Is it okay if I sit next to you? My ass is craving for a soft touch after all the shit I've been through with the dealers."

"Y-yes, aah, of course." Kuroo stutters as he places his briefcase down, next to his feet as Lev plops down next to him, curling one of his legs under so he can sit facing Kuroo. 

"I'm Lev, nice to see you here." He reaches for a handshake. "How should I address you?"

His tone is somewhere in between monotonous and sincere, though he can understand that he is tired so he doesn't mind. 

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo is okay." 

Lev notes down his name on something that looks like a sketchbook and continues.

"I'm sorry about Kags, he still has some time to work on his manners, so I'd be glad if you wouldn't mind him too much. He really is amazing and someone I can completely trust both as a person and an artist."

Lev's smile comes out a bit forced, as if his face muscles weighed a ton. 

"It's okay, really. He also apologized to me, so no hard feelings."

"Ah I'm glad. That's a huge improvement, believe me. Anyways, what brings you here Kuroo-san? Did someone recommend my shop, you saw us online or..."

"I didn't come here on recommendation, actually. Kind of stumbled upon your banner, walking down the street."

"Oh, okay. Kags mentioned you both wanted a tattoo and piercings. What made you decide getting them?"

Kuroo blushes a little at the questions and averts his gaze, in the end it looks like he has to admit he just entered here on the spur of a moment, without even knowing a single thing about getting your body pierced or inked. 

"I understand if those reasons are private." Lev cuts his short, internal monologue. "However, it's my job to make my customers understand that unlike piercings, tattoos are a life long companion. Of course you can get another one to cover up the oldies or there are removal procedures but it's better to leave your skin untouched if you will regret it two days later. A word of advice, removal is ten times painful than getting the actual thing done. There is nothing we can do if you insist obviously, but it's against our policy to accept impulsive procedures."

"You are right about barging in here on a whim." Kuroo admits unwillingly. "I am going through a dreadful period, I kind of wanted something different and there was your shop. Now that I think about it, though, I do want to have a tattoo."

"Sorry to hear that... How about we just focus on this matter? I'm sure it will take both of our minds out of depressing shit." Lev beams, trying to cheer Kuroo on the side. "Kageyama also notified me that you had a design in mind?"

Remembering his disgusted expression, Kuroo buries his face in his hands with shame. 

"Aw, c'mon, it couldn't be that bad!" Lev chimes, hoping to encourage Kuroo by patting him on the shoulder.

"A b-barbed wi-wire..." Kuroo's voice dies at the end. 

"Ouch man, anything but that! No one gets those anymore."

"Okay okay, I was desperate and blurted out the first thing popped in my head!" Kuroo raises his head. "Maybe you could help me decide?"

"Of course, you just tell me the style you find beautiful and I'll try to help." 

It's visible that Lev gets more relaxed and finds Kuroo's choices amusing enough, Lev starts to laugh more as they go along. 

"Uhm, by style, you mean..." 

"Oh..." His irises grow in joy, mixed with wonder.

"Argh I'm sorry. This is really the first time in my life that tattoos crossed my mind and I'm really a ground zero about the subject... Help this old man, please?" 

"Hahah, you're really interesting Kuroo-san! It's alright, so what I'm talking about style is directly related to what you want to have painted on your body. It can be a portrait, a geometrical abstract design, a watercolor design with only colors and no outlines, only black&white or lines with colors... Just like artists belonging to different movements, tattooists have different expertise areas. For example, if you want a realistic portrait, I'm not your guy." 

"Ah I see, I never thought it would be that detailed." In the meantime, Kuroo wrecks his mind to see if he can come up with something he wants, but his mind is completely dried as a desert, bushes rolling from one side to other.

"As much as we would like to, it's impossible to specialize on every style so instead, we hire different specialists as co-workers so we can broaden our services. By the way, you said you were an old man but how old are you exactly? That's just out of curiosity, you don't need to answer."

"It's okay, I'm 34. What about you?" 

"You're not old at all! We're close, I'm 27." Lev chuckles. 

"Not fair, you're still younger than me." Kuroo feigns annoyance as Lev notes down a couple of things Kuroo cannot decipher.

"Two more questions and we're done for today. Are you allergic to anything or have skin problems?" Lev continues in a more serious tone.

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. And the last one, where would you like your tattoo? Have somewhere in mind?"

"My... upper body?" Kuroo grins desperately, drawing a laughter from the silver haired young man.

"That's specific enough." Lev notes down again, giggling. "Considering you don't have any idea right now, how about I make a suggestion?" He gets up and gets a business card from the register, then sits back next to Kuroo. "I'll write my personal number and a link behind the card. You can see the styles I was talking about categorized neatly there. I think it's better if you see and evaluate yourself rather than me shoving technical terms in your mouth. Collect what you like send the images over Line, so I can grasp something about your taste."

Kuroo takes the card from Lev and neatly puts it in his wallet. 

"And then?"

"Then, it's up to you. You can either come down here or we can talk over the phone and decide on the style, size and place, if I think I'm capable of doing what you want. After that, I'll work on some individual designs for you. If you're content with that, we'll arrange an appointment, more than one if necessary, and start working."

"Wow, that's very meticulous of you."

"You could say I'm picky, yeah. But that's only natural. Before sending you off, can I see your upper body and check your skin?"

Seeing Kuroo taken aback with the suggestion, Lev continues to explain.

"It'll only take a minute. Moles, birthmarks or any type of eruption has to be checked. Knowing them beforehand helps me suggesting a place to get your tattoo."

"Oh okay."

"Cool, please enter the second room on your right, down the hallway. I'll be there in a minute."

Taking his briefcase, he continues walking towards where Lev described. The smaller studios in the back are painted in a lively yellow that really brightens up the room. Right in the middle, there is a huge black leather chair with a stool and dangerous looking instruments next to it. The room has a counter and boards under it, full of bottles of all sizes, some are colorful, some have warnings on it. His gaze stops wandering when Lev enters and closes the curtain. 

"If you could take off your shirt." He smiles as he leans over the wall, crossing his arms. Him, watching closely doesn't ease Kuroo's frustration at all. For some reason, he's never been a person comfortable with nudity, be it with women or men so this kind of setting feels a little awkward. Though he needs to get used to it from now on, if he is determined on getting tattooed. 

After he takes out his inner t-shirt, he is finally half-naked and Lev closes in. He wears medical gloves and lightly brushes his fingers on Kuroo's chest while murmuring little notes to himself like "There's nothing here." or "A small mole on the left chest.". Then he grabs Kuroo's left arm from the bicep, raising up the arm and controlling every part, furthering down the forearm, doing the same for the left arm. He grabs Kuroo by the shoulders and slowly turns his body, now facing the back. 

"You're not comfortable with getting naked?" Lev snickers, without trying to be subtle.

"Uhh, yeah not really. How did you know?" 

"You're so stiff and beet red, first time I'm seeing someone blushing with his whole body, it's quite the sight hahah!" 

"Shut up, not like I enjoy being this way." Kuroo exhales in exasperation. "I've just been this way since childhood."

"No problem, I've had a couple of customers before, I hope the two of us can work it out, just like I did with others. Yeah, no eruption, though you have a wide birth mark here-" He presses right under Kuroo's right shoulder blade with his thumb, trying not to touch more than that, still it's enough to draw a light shudder out of Kuroo, "- and some moles on the chest. You can get dressed, sorry for the inconvenience." Lev takes out the gloves and throws them over the bin, continuing taking notes. 

"I can work around the chest and left shoulder, depending on the size but the rest is looking good." 

"What about the freckles?"

"The ones on your shoulders? They are cute?" Lev cannot contain his laughter, seeing Kuroo getting redder at the comment. "I'm just kidding, inking over freckles won't effect your health." 

An awkward silence ensues and Kuroo feels like he's the one responsible with his awkward blushing, he takes his chance.

"It's my first time someone taking notes about my body, hahah." 

" _Way to go Kuroo, trying to light up the mood and worsening it with more awkward comments... Smooth..._ "

"Well, you have to get used to it if we'll be working together!" Lev grins, baring his teeth like a child. "I'm really glad you decided to make that huge entrance, I really wish I was here to witness that. A huge thanks to Kenma, though, he was able to snap a photo!"

"Gosh, I was almost sure I heard a sound but hoping I was hallucinating." Kuroo snorts as he finishes buttoning his shirt and stuffs his tie to the briefcase. "Please don't laugh too much at a middle-aged man's desperation. I may come back and haunt you, you know?" 

"Ghosts are always welcome in my shop, unless you meddle in with my work." Lev winks charmingly and extends his hand. "I'm waiting for your call."

"Okay-"

"Or text. Or mail. Whichever you feel comfortable with." Lev cuts in. "After we clear the tattoo planning out of the way, we can talk about piercings, okay? If you still, want them, obviously."

"Thank you very much for your help, I'm glad I burst in a place like yours. I don't even want to imagine worst case scenarios." Kuroo takes his briefcase and walks towards the entrance. 

"Yeah, please don't do it ever again, it's dangerous." He opens the door for Kuroo and leans over the frame. "Take care!"

"Thank you, you too!"  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I say "Okay, this will take 2 chapters, it MUSTN'T take more tan 2 chapters!" I find myself sneakily increasing the chapter number... I really suck at writing short... orz

Going through the website.

**Check.**

Learning about some terminology and different styles.

**Check.**

Saving the designs he likes on the computer.

**Check.**

 

Kuroo finds the watercolor tattoos and geometrical shapes beautiful, there are some designs that mix both, it will be the first thing he will ask Lev. All that is left to do is to contact him. But how?

Sending a text feels a bit weird, Kuroo's not sure he will be able to convey his sincerity through Line, he always comes across as stiff and formal. He takes out the business card Lev gave him from his wallet, there is also a mailing address but not a personal one. Mailing seems to be out of options too. Kuroo is left with the last choice.

Calling.

A crusty groan escapes his lips as he cracks open another can of beer. Calling is a little intimate and they are far from that. True, Lev said it was okay to call him but... What if Kuroo gets awkward and starts spewing rubbish like he did at the shop? No, he cannot get cold feet now. He slaps his cheeks with palms to pump up some courage, chugs down a large amount of beer in a gulp. He takes a coin that's been laying on the table and flips it into the air to meet his destiny.

" _Heads and I'll call_ _him, if it's tails I'll send a message._ "

He grabs the coin in mid-air, putting it on his forearm. Hesitantly, he opens his hand to see the course of action he'll take.

It's heads.

He freaks out and decides on sending a message.

" _At least it helped me decide, that's something,_ " is how he justifies his actions. Grabbing his phone next to the keyboard and the business card in the other, he adds Lev's personal number to his contacts.  Opening the app, contemplating on whether to add emoticons or not, writing, deleting and rewriting the same contents again and again for 15 minutes, he's finally able to hit 'Send'. 

 

**[22:01] To Haiba Lev**

          Greetings, Lev-san. I am Kuroo Tetsurou, we met last week in your shop Medusa. I, now, have an idea of what I might prefer. You mentioned sending the designs from Line was okay? Waiting for your answer.

 

The moment he locks the screen, the loud guitar riff screams from the speaker. It's the incoming call from Lev. Kuroo exhales deeply, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hello? Kuroo-san?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing Lev-san?"

"Pretty good. If you'd be comfortable, I'd like you to call me Lev."

"Oh," Kuroo hesitates for a second, "okay, Lev. So, did you, by any chance, could look through the images I just sent you?" 

"Yeah I'm looking at them now and think you've made a great choice, I'm impressed! Especially after the barbed wire incident..."

Kuroo can hear Lev sputter at the other side and is glad he can't see the blush spreading over Kuroo's cheeks. He lets a loud groan for Lev to hear.

"You promised not to make fun of me!"

"I haven't promised anything, " Lev is barely able to talk from all the laughter, "but I'll stop mentioning that, I got it."

His voice sounds softer and much more relaxed than it did in the shop. Somehow, his voice loosens Kuroo up too.

"Do you really think this style suits me?"

"It does! And glad to inform you that I'm able to ink you. To be honest, I was a bit afraid I might have to recommend somewhere else."

Kuroo doesn't know how to register these words. Not that he thinks Lev would suggest an incompetent artist. He's really a meticulous person after all.

"So, " Lev cuts his internal monolog short, "when will you have spare time?"

"How about this Saturday?"

"Oh, so soon!" Lev doesn't hide the surprised tone in his voice. "I'm all set. I don't have my appointment book with me, though. Could you message me tomorrow and remind me, please?"

"I sure will! What time would be convenient for you?"

"Around 1 p.m. please, so I can respond."

"Okay, great to hear. I have one last question, may I ask?"

"Fire away!"

"Sorry if it's awkward but... what exactly will happen on Saturday?"

"It's not awkward at all! You're a first-timer, I should've elaborated on that. I'll be working on the designs until Saturday and send you when I'm done. If you can pick one, we can start working on it. If not, we can meet for some brainstorming."

"Okay, good to know."

"Oh on another note, can you wear something black just in case? If we start, wounds may bleed during the day. We cover it with plastic wrap but it's best to be cautious. "

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Okay, see you soo- oh I'm sorry, it's a habit, " Lev naively chuckles, "best regards."

"Please take care!"

* * *

"Kuroo, we're going out for lunch!"

"Okay, I brought bento today. Have fun!"

Finally, he's all alone in the office. He enjoys the stillness that falls over the whole floor, that's why he tries to cook his own food or buy a bento from convenience store if he has time. He spends his break sitting by the desk or coffee room, even though it means he won't get to leave the office throughout the day. 

He puts on his headphones, blasts up the music and starts dining on his curry while taking out his phone and texting Lev to remind the appointment. 

 

**[12:44] To Haiba Lev**

          Greetings! I'm here to remind you my appointment on Saturday!

 

Reply almost instantly comes.

 

 **[12:44] From Haiba Lev**  

           Ah thank you, I was just adding you there, good timing. Does 2 p.m. work for you? 

**[12:45] To Haiba Lev**

          It's perfect.

 **[12:45] From Haiba Lev**   

          I've been working on your design all morning (*゜ω゜)ゞ, sending it now. 

_Sending image file…_

_File sent._

 

Kuroo is speechless. The way colors mix into each other, so free and in harmony, in contrast with the orderly triangles and squares is too beautiful. Kuroo expected something digital but it was done using watercolor on paper. 

 

**[12:46] To Haiba Lev**

          I don't have words, Lev, it looks splendid! I can even settle on the first one.

****[12:47] From Haiba Lev** **

          I'm glad you liked it but no need to be hasty. ( ´艸｀) I'll do two other studies so you can choose one or suggest something additional.

******[12:47] To Haiba Lev** ** **

           I can't wait to see how they'll turn out! Please take your time.

******[12:45] From Haiba Lev** ** **

          Will do! So, are you on your lunch break too? ( ’ω’)旦

 

Kuroo blinks at the screen owlishly. This message means he wants to talk to Kuroo more, right? A wave of excitement washes over Kuroo, stomach flipping at the thought of a possible new friend. Though the joy subsides too quickly as it leaves its place to embarrassment.

" _God, I really am a miserable adult, look at me getting hyped over trivial things._ "

It's true he is in need of a friend because he sometimes gets sick of doing puzzles all by himself, even someone who will ask about his day or join him on a weekend is enough. However, it's not fair to expect Lev to fill the void in Kuroo's heart. Chin resting in his palm and chewing the rest of his chicken, he writes his reply.

 

******[12:50] To Haiba Lev** ** **

         Yeah, I am! I guess you're eating too. What's on the menu?

******[12:52] From Haiba Lev** ** **

          Today it's a piece of sandwich and coffee for me but I'll be getting something good tonight, which will kind of compensates the dreadfulness I'm going through now. What about you?

******[12:52] To Haiba Lev** ** **

          I'm having some fried chicken, rice and steamed vegetables I cooked last night. They are... okay I guess.

 

At this point, Kuroo has to flip another coin; can he ask why he is in a bad mood without sounding nosy or will he let it go? He finds himself groaning a lot these days.

" _I'm too old and rusty for texting, I hate my responses._ "

Looking at his watch, he notices he still has half an hour before others start to show up at the office, he might as well act bold for once. 

" _Yosh, I'm befriending this person! If he's also up to it, of course!_ "

 

******[12:54] To Haiba Lev** ** **

          What happened? I hope everything's alright.

******[12:54] From Haiba Lev** ** **

          I'm having a hard time, trying to communicate with the ink dealers. I try to be understanding and all but they are a bunch of #$!!**+%&!

******[12:55] To Haiba Lev** ** **

          When dealing with them, rather than understanding, you need to be stern and clear on what you want otherwise you'll never be taken seriously. I've had the same problem when I first started working. : )

******[12:55] From Haiba Lev** ** **

          I'll take your word for it and give it a try. Honestly, sometimes I'm so fed up with all of it but someone's gotta pay those bills... OTL

******[12:55] To Haiba Lev** ** **

          I think what you're doing is admirable, in the end you're doing something you love while I'm here stuck with this ****hole.

******[12:56] From Haiba Lev** ** **

          Oh, you don't like your line of work? Can you tell me a bit more about what you do?

******[12:57] To Haiba Lev** ** **

          If it's work, I can write 8 volumes of great tragedy or do overly realistic nightmare portrayals but basically yes, I don't like it here and won't be able to resign for the time being. I'm a sales manager in a textile company.

******[12:58] From Haiba Lev** ** **

          Sorry to hear that but you mentioned it's just for now? I'm sure you'll find your way out soon. (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

  **[12:59] To Haiba Lev**

          I have 6 months ahead of me until i leave this place. It's not too long but our line of work is pretty much the same so I'm not sure if I would have better conditions elsewhere.

 

After hitting Send button, Kuroo suddenly gasps, choking on the rice he was eating.

_"Oh god, I'm boring him, right? He's definitely bored. Why the hell am I whining about my miserable life..."_

He immediately starts typing again, thinking about apologizing. His telephone's vibration beats him to it.

 

**[12:59] From Haiba Lev**

         It's that bad, huh? I wish I would know a way out for your troubles... (/□＼*)・゜Haven't you considered changing the line of work? 

  **[13:00] To Haiba Lev**

         I have, actually. It's a big step so I'm not sure if the risk will worth it. I always tell myself that I still have time ahead, so I never considered it seriously. Maybe I should...

**[13:00] From Haiba Lev**

       Then, when the time comes, please let me know if there's anything I can help you with. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ I might seem young and not reliable but I can guarantee you that I have so many acquaintances, I can find someone related to your business! So, please cheer up and try to do your best! 

 

Kuroo suddenly holds his head because he's pretty sure his face is on fire. Glad that no one's in the office, he gulps down the rest of his green tea in one go to see if it can help to soothe his fiery body. No matter how he looks at the situation, this seems like Kuroo's first step towards their friendship. Their backgrounds appear to be different so Kuroo is not sure how things will turn out. However, for the first time in a long while, he feels eager to getting to know someone. All the more, _he has fun_.

 

  **[13:01] To Haiba Lev**

          Thank you so much for the offer, I will definitely ask you for your advice. How is your work going?

 

Kuroo leaves his phone on the desk, leaving for the toilet. Washing his bento box and cleaning the desk, he picks up his phone and notices he didn't get any messages back from Lev. Thinking he might be eating, Kuroo tries not to mind too much but after 30 minutes, when his colleagues start filling the whole office, he starts wondering if he prolonged the conversation too much or whether he did wrong by asking about his work. Questions clouding his head, Kuroo has hard time concentrating on the job he already hates.

Nevertheless, the reply never comes. It's almost 7:30 and Kuroo is readying his bike to go back home when he feels his leg tingling. He feels flustered and doesn't know what to say after seeing it's an incoming call from Lev.

"Oh Kuroo-san, I'm glad you took the call!"

"Why shouldn't I pick up your call, " Kuroo asks, surprised.

"Uh, so today my 13:30 customer came half an hour early, and he's a bit... Let's say he likes being in the center of attention, that's why I wasn't able to message you back at that time. Then, I wasn't sure when you'd be free to talk... I decided to call you after work."

A sigh of relief escapes Kuroo's chapped lips, unfortunately audible enough for Lev to hear.

"Don't tell me, " Lev continues, "I hope you didn't think I was avoiding you."

"No no no no no, that's really not the case, " Kuroo tries to cover his anxious and lonely side. "I'm relieved to hear that you were okay. "

"Thanks for worrying about me during your busy day. I'll be working on your second draft tonight! I can send you the finished version tomorrow at noon, I think you'll be available during lunch?"

"I'm always available, " Kuroo blurts out, excitedly. "You can message me whenever you want. I use a separate cellphone for work."

"Oh, good. I'll keep that in mind."

An awkward silence falls over their conversation. Kuroo can hear Lev muttering something but cannot decipher what, as if he wants to say something. In the end, he says nothing apart from an almost-formal goodbye to wrap up the call. Kuroo follows suit, putting his phone in his suitcase and with more questions in his mind, he calmly rides his bike towards home. 

 

∗ ∗

 

Messages go back and forth between Kuroo and Lev for three days with Kuroo ending up choosing the last design, which is an origami style Yoda, colored in the style he asked. Their conversation gradually becomes more casual, sharing bits of personal information here and there. Kuroo is too excited for their meeting on Saturday that he becomes aloof; spilling coffee over documents, accidentally burning himself with a cigarette or cutting his fingers while cooking. He even feels lucky he's still alive.

By the time it's Saturday and Kuroo's standing in front of Medusa's door with his worn out jeans, black t-shirt and red-black checkered shirt wrapped around his waist, he exhales aloud. He knows this is not the time to think things over, not that he's unhappy with the design, but he's anxious to meet Lev again after all those messages. In normal circumstances, they would be customer and employee. It seems like they have become close fast and through phone so he feels nervous. He dozes off, forming plausible and probable conversations they might have. Kuroo's taken aback when he suddenly sees Lev's bright eyes in front of him, their noses almost touching.

"Kuroo-san! I'm glad you're a little early! Why were you standing there? Come on in, " Lev joyously shouts as he grabs Kuroo's forearm and drags him inside. The shop smells amazing, Kuroo notices the reason after stepping into the waiting area. In front of one of the couches, there are little sandwiches, freshly brewed coffee and some fresh fruits, with two servings. 

"Please come, " Lev points towards the couch, "I thought it would be nice to grab something before we get down to business. How was the rest of your week?"

Kuroo sits on the couch as Lev just plops himself, next to Kuroo. 

"It's the usual ugliness, nothing happened apart from what I told you over the messages."

"Were you able to finish the puzzle you mentioned?"

"I did! And oh, actually..." Kuroo reaches for his leg bag, taking out a piece of paper. He fiddles with it for a couple of seconds under Lev's inquisitive gaze, then hands it over to him. 

"I did this for yo- uh, " he stutters, "I mean for your shop. It can be Medusa's guardian."

Lev's eyes grow like a child, studying every inch of origami Yoda curiously. 

"Kuroo-san... I cannot thank you enough, it looks amazing!! And after we're done with your tattoo, we'll be matching," Lev excitedly screams. Getting up, he runs towards the register and places Yoda carefully next to one of the trophies.

"This is the trophy I treasure the most, " Lev explains in a sentimental voice -or Kuroo reads it as sentimental- "so I'll put him next to it."

"So, uh, " Kuroo attempts to change the subject, "where are the others?"

"During Saturdays, we take turns, it's either me or Kags. This week should be his turn but you requested to come this weekend so we switched places."

Kuroo averts his gaze in embarrassment.

"I didn't know! I wish you'd tell me, it wasn't that important."

"You'll break my heart if you say it's not important," Lev feigns sadness, dramatically placing his hand on his heart, "and no problem, I will get next two Saturdays off."

They continue to chat and eat. Kuroo learns that Lev enjoys cooking too, though rather than full course meals, he prefers making light snacks like sandwiches, muffins or bread cones. He's also great at making them because obviously Kuroo cannot have enough of the sandwiches. When they come to their senses from the lively banter, it's almost  4. 

"Oh my goodness, " Kuroo gasps, "we have forgotten about the tattoo! I'm sorry I took up your time."

"It doesn't matter since my two other customers came in the morning, so it's only you. Still, shall we start working on it? I'm quite excited, to be honest."

Kuroo lightly chuckles.

"I'm sure you can't even count the number of the tattoos you've done and you're still excited?"

"Of course! I enjoyed personally designing this one and you seem like you have a unique personality, it was definitely fun, getting to meet you."

"Okay, obviously you are the unique one, calling a middle-aged salary man unique."

"Right right, there's no winning with you, " Lev huffs wile opening the curtain of the room and makes way for Kuroo. "I'm the perverted one. So, you decided to have it on your left chest, are you certain on the place?"

Kuroo nods in affirmation.

"Good. Then, hang your shirt and t-shirt there, so I can execute my evil master plan, mwahaha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origami Yoda looks something like [this](https://www.askideas.com/media/56/Geometric-Star-Wars-Yoda-Tattoo-Design.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing. Here's my [Tumblr](http://norachandrabbles.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to be friends!


End file.
